En una noche oscura y tenerbosa
by Mitsuky092
Summary: En una noche oscura y tenebrosa...fuera de la protección del muro...cualquier cosa puede pasar...


**N/A:** Aquí vengo con un amigo invisible. Algo tarde lo sé, pero aquí estooooy. Espero que le guste a mi amiga invisible que no es otra que...¡Tentaculo Terapeuta!

 **Disclaimer:** No, no, no y no. No soy el asesino literario más famoso de estos tiempos, así que las críticas de por qué no ha publicado Vientos de Invierno a él por favor.

 **Avios:** Este fin participa en el Amigo Invisible 216 del foro Alas negras palabras negras.

* * *

Era una noche fría y oscura. Como lo había sido la noche anterior, y como muy posiblemente fuera la noche siguiente. Llevaban varios días fuera del Castillo Negro, y eso era un puñetero infierno helado. Pyp ya no recordaba lo que era el calor, sabía que le gustaba, pero ya no recordaba cómo era sentirse acogido por sus llamas, ni el placer de estar a gusto cuando alrededor nevaba tanto que iba a dejar todo el camino blanco.

Había cogido la costumbre de mover los dedos siempre que salía a por leña para que la sangre siguiera circulando por sus extremidades. También, si daba la casualidad de que iba solo, iba andando mientras daba pequeños saltitos para poder entrar en calor.

Si algún hermano lo veía, lo más probable es que se riera de él. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba calado hasta los huesos, no había comido nada decente desde hacía días y no sabía cuándo volvería al cálido salón del Castillo Negro, ese que había odiado desde que puso los pies en él, pero que llevaba añorando desde que había salido al otro lado del muro.

Había sido feliz por un breve instante. Él no era explorador, no tenía por qué haber salido. Pero el Lord Comandante había exigido que un pequeño grupo de mayordomos les acompañaran para hacer sus tareas fuera del Castillo. Iluso de él. Pensaba que iba a volver después de haber batallado y ser grande, que le ascenderían a explorador por su valentía al salvar a un hermano, tal vez incluso al mismísimo Lord Comandante y que dejaría de ver las heces de sus camaradas a diario.

Había batallado sí, pero contra el viento, el frío, la nieve y el miedo a la oscuridad por las noches después de escuchar historias de algunos hermanos sobre extrañas criaturas que acechaban en la noche y que atacaban a los exploradores desprevenidos.

Ah. Y no nos olvidemos de su tarea más importante: recoger leña.

Tan concentrado estaba en entrar en calor, fingiendo no tener miedo y buscando leña para el puñetero fuego que no vio la sombra que se le acercaba por detrás. No la vio en ningún momento, pero sí que notó una presencia tras él. Se giró con brusquedad. Asiendo un palo que había en el suelo y que había recogido con unos reflejos impropios de él, probablemente por la adrenalina producida por el miedo del momento.

El palo se rompió nada más chocar contra la espada que tenía uno de sus hermanos. Uno que conocía muy bien, y que probablemente se reiría de él al verle tan asustado. No era otro que su a-veces-buen-amigo-Grenn.

-¿Qué haces dando saltitos como una damisela? ¿Aguantando las ganas de echar una meada?

-¿Y tú?-preguntó a su vez, intentando evitar así responder a la pregunta.-Los exploradores tenéis permiso para estar en la cabaña de Craster.

-No sería propio de un caballero sacar mi verga en frente de tanta damisela. Y además, si lo hiciera lo más probable es que el viejo ese me la cortara, con lo protector que es con sus mujeres…

Grenn apartó con el brazo a su amigo, se echó la capa hacia atrás y se dispuso a hacer lo que había ido a hacer. Justo encima un montón de leña medio seca que Pyp tenía intención de cargar.

-¡Ey! ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? ¿No había más sitios donde mear?

-En realidad te estoy haciendo un favor. Si andas un poco más en dirección a esa zona frondosa de ahí…y buscas algo de llena, seguro que se te pasa el miedo que tienes por estúpidas historias de los veteranos.

A Pyp no le hacía mucha gracia adentrarse en la zona que había dicho su amigo, pero tampoco veía leña por otra parte.

-No pasa nada, mira yo estoy aquí con mi verga al aire…¡y no pasa nada! Lo único que me puede pasar es que se me congele y no funcione como es debido, no sé si me entiendes…

Pyp estaba pensando en un comentario sarcástico pero dolorosa que desinflara el ego de su amigo cuando ambos escucharon el sonido de una rama romperse. Ambos chicos miraron en la dirección donde algo se movía hacia ellos.

Ambos chicos se acercaron sin percatarse realmente de ello. Cerraron los ojos intentando enfocar la silueta que se mal dibujaba en las sombras. Pero que estaba frente a ellos y que, si no se equivocaban, les estaba mirando a ellos. La silueta se movió despacio, avanzando con cuidado mientras observaba a su presa intentando adivinar su próximo movimiento para así poder adelantarse y atraparle.

La mano de Pyp se aferraba al brazo de Grenn con fuerza, mientras intentaba contener el miedo de todas las formas que conocía. Mientras que Grenn estaba congelado. Esa era su gran prueba, la definitiva, la que le haría subir escalafones entre sus hermanos de juramento. ¿Por qué no se movía entonces? ¿Por qué no cogía su espada y peleaba con ella por su vida y la de su amigo? Porque con lo que tenía ahora mismo entre las manos no creía que pudiera hacer gran cosa…

De pronto la figura se empezó a acercar con más rapidez. Se inclinó para saltar sobre su presa y así acabar con ella.

-¡No! ¡Era broma si todavía soy virgen!

-¡Yo la perdí con mi primo!

El desgarrador grito de ambos chicos retumbó entre los árboles mientras, con un sonido sordo, un zorro cogía lo que parecía un animal muerto entre los dientes y se alejaba satisfecho por haber encontrado la cena para esa noche.

Pyp y Grenn se quedaron donde estaban. El primero aferrando al segundo después de haber vaciado la vejiga en la pierna del mismo, mientras que el segundo seguía sujetando su más preciada posesión entre dos manos. Una fría ráfaga de aire les hizo reaccionar.

Ambos chicos se miraron, calcularon la situación en la que estaban y miraron alrededor para comprobar que no había ningún hermano cerca. Luego volvieron a mirarse, se cuadraron y carraspearon. Luego, como si estuvieran movidos por hilos invisibles, recogieron leña seca lejos de la zona frondosa y desaparecieron rumbo a la cabaña de Craster sin decir una palabra.

Ninguno de los dos habló más del tema.

 **FIN**

* * *

¿Y bieeen?


End file.
